Total Drama RANDOM!
by Rehtse46
Summary: Esther is daydreaming in class about how her classmates would be PERFECT for Total Drama. She calls up Chris and explains while she makes videos for each of the 'contestants'. She sends them in, and she gets her wish! A Total Drama season with her class! The reason it's Total Drama RANDOM, is because you send in your challenges via review, and I will pick them and use them! Rated T
1. Chapter 1: Ideas Take Charge?

**Hey hey hey, and welcome to Total Drama RANDOM! I was having trouble thinking of names, so I re-used some names from past Total Drama shows, like Katie and Cameron. Note, though: NAMES THAT HAVE BEEN RE-USED DOES NOT MEAN THAT THEY ARE THE NAME CHARACTERS! THESE CHARACTERS ARE ENTIRELY MADE UP! With that being said, enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Ideas Take Charge?

"And, so, [(3x^2-27)divided by 4)] times[ 8x^2) divided by(9-3x)]divided by [(x^2+3x) divided by 6] equals...Esther? Since you're obviously paying attention, why don't YOU answer my question?" Mrs. Gorski narrowed her tiny hazel eyes at Esther, who was obviously not paying attention.

Hey, she TRIED to pay attention, but SOMETIMES there were more IMPORTANT things than MATH.

Sorry with all the capitals, she just really hated Mrs. Gorski.

That stringy sand-blonde hair that reached just past her ears, and those tiny hazel eyes that scanned everything hungrily.

She had a tiny mouth and tiny teeth, and her nose always twitched like a rabbit.

Huh.

Small features and a twitchy nose.

Like a rabbit.

A rabbit teacher!

Esther found the idea funny, and willed herself to look away from the rabbit teacher or she would start laughing.

Instead, she went back to thinking the thought that had been disrupted by the rabbit.

What if she could take all her classmates and put them into a Total Drama?

It was a crazy thought, but looking at all her classmates, she could see how perfect of contestants they could be.

Esther glanced at Genna, who was looking at her sympathetically.

Genna understood how annoying the rabbit could be.

She got in trouble a lot.

It's not that she was a bad kid, it's just she had a big mouth and sometimes didn't know when to close it.

She had long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail and brown eyes.

She wore a blue t-shirt, yoga pants, and sneakers.

She was the athletic type, and popular because her daddy was the coach of the basketball team.

Esther's eyes then narrowed at the girl next to Genna, Bailey.

Bailey was short with curly blonde hair that almost touched her shoulders.

She was very bony and skinny, and sometimes Esther was afraid to touch her because she seemed like she would break.

She had a long nose and a tiny mouth with misshapen baby teeth.

She had hazel eyes and lots of pimples across her face.

She was wearing a Hello Kitty T-shirt and a candy-pink skirt that did not match her skull-designed sneakers or the fact that no one should even WEAR Hello Kitty stuff in your freshman years!

Sorry about the run on sentence, she just doesn't like Bailey.

The reason Esther didn't like her is A: Hardly anyone did, because she was annoying and a crybaby and B: She liked the same person Esther did.

Esther knew she was prettier, with her fair skin and normal-sized features.

Esther had long, light brown hair and gray-green eyes with fashionable dark pink square glasses that made her eyes more attractive.

She was short and skinny, but not terribly bony.

She was funny and sly, and she knew how to flirt.

She knew that the boy she liked liked her, which made Bailey jealous.

Esther rolled her eyes and moved on to Haley, who was looking at her and laughing really hard, yet silently, her face red.

That's ok.

She laughs at everything.

Haley is one of Esther's friends, with long, light brown hair in a ponytail and light brown eyes.

She wore a white T-shirt with blue and green stripes on it, jeans and white flip-flops.

She is a bit crazy...ok, A LOT crazy, and whenever she laughs she usually falls down and screams because she's laughing so hard.

Usually, the jokes involved boy's you-know-whats.

But, since they were in class, she obviously wasn't going to do that.

Esther noticed Ashley grinning next to Haley, pointing at her and making the cu-cu sign.

Ashley had blonde hair tied up in a ponytail and hazel eyes, with square aquamarine glasses.

She wore a white T-shirt and blue jacket with jeans and light blue sneakers.

Ashley, like Haley, was one of Esther's friends.

She was obsessed with Percy Jackson, and claimed her self to be a 'Daughter of Poseidon'.

Yeah, she's a bit crazy too.

Then she saw Dylan smirking at her with his cute little oh-I'm-so-awesome smirk, and she felt her face redden.

Dylan had wavy blonde hair that matched his tan perfectly, and he had deep hazel eyes.

He was wearing a black T-shirt and red skinny jeans (Honestly, boys should NOT wear skinny jeans) with black-and white sneakers.

Dylan was that type of boy who flirted with every girl, but everyone knew who he REALLY liked.

But we'll get to that later.

Esther saw Maddie next to Dylan roll her eyes at him.

Maddie was very pretty, with long, caramel-colored wavy hair and dark brown eyes.

She was popular and on the dance team, so she wore her black-fabricated pink-glittery dance costume with sparkly silver boots.

Next to her, fiddling with her assortment of colorful mechanical pencils, sat Samantha.

Samantha was squat and plump, with long light brown hair in a ponytail and light brown eyes.

She had a spray of brown freckles across her cheeks, and she was wearing a light purple T-shirt and deep purple shorts.

She also wore purple and white beat-up sneakers.

Samantha was a bit strange sometimes, and mostly insulted people but probably didn't know she was being mean.

Oh, and, don't call her Sam, she doesn't like that.

At all.

Next to him was Mason, the football/basketball/what-ever-sports star that almost every girl had a crush on.

He was nice enough, but mostly his head was in sports.

He had short brown hair and dark brown eyes.

He wore his dark blue jersey and jeans with dark blue sneakers.

Next to him was Cassidy, who had a tan and short caramel-colored hair pulled in a tight high-up ponytail.

She had very dark brown eyes, and was wearing a pink sweat-shirt and pink zebra-striped pants with purple high-tops.

She was friendly and nice, not popular but looked pretty, not much of a sports person.

Next to her was Dyllan.

Much different from Dylan, THIS Dyllan was shy and quiet, with messy light brown hair that reached his shoulders.

He had a long pointy nose and a small mouth, and he had a funny running, like he limped or something.

He was tall and lanky with deep brown eyes and a baggy gray sweatshirt with red running pants.

He had beat-up black and white sneakers, and he didn't talk much.

He mostly just kept his head down and hid behind his curtain of hair.

Him and Bailey used to be in a relationship, but then Bailey dumped him.

The only time he seemed happy is when he was playing Pokemon with her.

That was the front row.

In the back row, it started with Christina.

Well, her real name is Ong-Yang, but she insisted that we call her Christina.

She is Hmung, and has olive skin and long black hair with dark brown eyes.

She has square dark purple glasses, and she wears a dark blue T-shirt with a navy blue jacket, Levi's and black and blue sneakers.

She is very nice and caring to everyone, and also one of Esther's friends.

Well, she's nice and caring to everyone EXCEPT for the person sitting next to her.

Gordy.

Imagine Satan married Medusa had a son.

That's not even close to how Gordy is.

Gordy's mean and stupid and ugly, times 100000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000.

He has short blonde hair and a crooked smile to match his crooked teeth.

He has hazel eyes and is short yet intimidating.

He wore a Duck Dynasty T-shirt and jeans with gray beat-up sneakers.

He harrases girls and picks fights with teachers and boys.

If Esther says any more, she might explode in anger, so let's move on.

Ugh.

Next to Gordy isn't much better.

Cameron.

He is not nearly as bad, but he's bad.

He has chocolate brown hair and a big nose.

He had deep brown eyes and he is big.

He wore a 7-up neon green T-shirt and jeans with green sneakers.

Sometimes he can actually be nice, but when he isn't, he can insult you pretty good.

And that's bad.

Esther sits next to him, but to the left of her is a much more friendlier (And much more crazier) girl.

Ally.

She is also Esther's friend, and has long light brown hair in a ponytail, and brown eyes.

She has a spray of brown freckles across her cheeks, and is popular and on the dance team, and she also wears her uniform.

She does a lot of strange, random things sometimes.

Esther even made a list.

Strange, random things Ally does:

1: Suddenly yells out really loud and pumps her fists so vigorously she almosts hits herself: "Work it, work it, work it, FIERCE!" and then goes back to working

2: Suddenly laughs really loudly and weirdly and then stops and frowns

3: Does wild hair flips

4:Suddenly points at a random person in the room and yells "HEY! YOU'RE MY BEST FRIEND FOREVER!"

5: Randomly mouths "I love you" to random people around the room

Esther smirks to herself as she thinks of this, and then moves on to Jacob, who sits next to Ally.

Jacob has military-buzz cut style brown hair, and brown eyes.

He has a faded white T-shirt and ripped jeans and beat-up gray sneakers.

He is nice enough, but when he gets mad, its really bad.

Mostly, he gets mad because of something Gordy has done.

Sitting next to him is Megan, who had shoulder-length messy blonde hair and light blue eyes behind her always-crooked square glasses.

She always seemed to stare at everybody with her mouth open, and when she did talk, it sounded like her mouth was filled with styrofoam.

She wore a baggy light purple sweat-shirt and normal blue jeans with heart-designed sneakers.

She was deathly skinny and pale, and seemed a little out-of-it sometimes, which would explain why she mostly stays in her 'special class' with Samantha.

Next to her was Carter, one of the people in the Dynamic Duo, Esther liked to say.

He had messy blond hair, and Esther was sure it used to be neat but he constantly runs a hand through it.

He has small hazel eyes and small square glasses.

His cheeks were always blotchy and red, though Esther wasn't sure why.

He was tall and thin, and he was the best runner in their class, by far.

He flirted with her sometimes, and it usually involved him showing off his muscles (which was very annoying, trust her).

He was cute, she admitted, but so was the other Dynamic Duo boy and a lot of other boys in this class.

But none of them was you-know-who-which-you-don't-because-I-haven't-revealed-him-yet.

Anyway, sitting next to Carter was Angelina.

Angelina had long, dark red hair and dark brown eyes with a perfect tan.

She was tall and thin, and had square aquamarine glasses.

She was wearing a light pink T-shirt and a red jacket, with pink zebra-print skinny jeans and pink zebra-print boots.

She was funny and nice, but a bit naive and not exactly the sharpest knife in the drawer.

Next to her was Katie, the sports phenomenon.

She played so many sports Esther couldn't count, and had long blonde hair tied in a tight ponytail and blue eyes.

She wore a blue sweatshirt and blue yoga pants, with blue flip-flops.

She was nice if you got to know her, and she was smart and sarcastic too.

Next to her sat-

AN!

AN!

AN!

AN!

AN!

WARNING- THE GIRL NEXT TO KATIE IS EXTREMELY CRAZY! IF YOU WANT TO LIVE, PRAY YOU NEVER MEET HER! I REPEAT, PRAY YOU NEVER MEET HER!

Just kidding!

I mean, Emma IS extremely crazy, but that's only when she's in 'crazy mode' and pretends she's a demented beast that wants to eat you.

But when she's in 'friend mode' she can be really kind and considerate and understanding.

Emma's is one of Esther's friends, probably more than the others.

She has long brown hair pulled back in a tight ponytail and light brown eyes.

She is tall and wears a blue jacket with jeans and blue boots.

Next to her is Esther's BFF in this class, Alexis.

Alexis has long, curly brown hair and brown eyes.

She has square purple glasses and is nice and friendly.

She wore a blue T-shirt and blue jacket with navy blue skinny jeans and brown moccasins.

Next to her is the other person in the Dynamic Duo, Jose.

Jose is a hispanic boy with short black hair and very dark brown eyes.

He wore a blue sweatshirt and jeans with red sneakers.

It's very obvious that he likes Esther and another girl.

Next to him is the other girl that a lot of boys like including (yuck) Gordy.

Kennedy, who is a girl with long brown hair and brown eyes.

She is tall and pretty, and loves dance and is popular.

Duh.

She wore a purple sweatshirt and black yoga pants with boots.

Gordy always flirts with her in the most disgusting ways possible (like getting in her space even though Kennedy could easily squash the little ! #$%) and so does Jose.

Next to her is-

(ROMANTIC MUSIC STARTS PLAYING)

Dayne!

His messy brown hair, his light brown eyes, his cute little smile, those square black glasses, that blue T-shirt with his black and blue striped jacket, his blue running shorts and his blue sneakers.

And he loves video games just like Esther!

And he totally doesn't like Bailey, because he already admitted to liking Esther and he stares at her smiling dreamily ALL THE TIME!

Anyway, next to him is Mason x 100000000000000, Jonah A.K.A. person-who-everybody-thinks-is-so-perfect-totally-is-into-sports.

Like Katie, he plays so many sports Esther can't keep track.

Every boy wants to be him, and every girl wants to be WITH him.

Except me.

Sure he's cute and funny, but EVERYBODY likes him.

EVERYBODY.

I just think he's a little too...PERFECT.

Lastly, there's Jaime.

He, like Jacob, has anger issues, but they are WAY worse.

Trust me, you do NOT want to see them.

He once threw his lunch at a teacher and then flipped over a table.

Anyway, Jaime is mexican, with short black hair and dark brown eyes.

He wore a red sweatshirt and jeans with red sneakers.

He also was short and wore square black glasses.

Esther was thinking about how awesome a Total Drama could be with this cast...

"ESTHER!" Mrs. Gorski yelled, snapping her out of her trance.

"AH! RABBIT!" Esther screamed, looking wildly at Mrs. Gorski.

Haley then fell out of her chair and screamed while laughing.

Mrs. Gorski's mouth was a firm line as she gave Esther a detention slip.

"And Haley...GET BACK IN YOUR CHAIR!" She barked.

Haley slapped a hand over her mouth and slipped back into her chair.

A few hours later the day was over, and Esther headed to the detention room.

An hour later, the teacher monitoring her and a few other students said they could go, and Esther grabbed her backpack and zoomed out of the school.

She hopped on her bike and pedaled as fast as she could until she reached her house.

She left the bike in the garage and went inside.

Her mother raised an eyebrow at her as she came in.

"What took you so long?" Her mother asked.

"Detention." She said, and headed toward the phone.

Her mother sighed and went back to cooking up tonight's dinner.

She picked up the phone and dialed her uncle's number.

That's right.

Her UNCLE.

Esther McLean.

Chris McLean is Esther's uncle.

He said to call back when she had a cast.

And now she did.

Ring!

Ring!

Ring!

"Hello?" Said a smooth, snarky voice.

"Hello, Uncle." Esther answered back.

"Esther." He sighed. "I told you, you need-"

"A cast? I've got one." Esther said triumphantly.

Silence.

"Really?"

"Yes!"

"...Ok, send me their casting video's and I will set up a Total Drama...what?"

"Um...Total Drama RANDOM!"

"Fine. See you soon."

Esther hung up and squealed and jumped up and down.

Mother raised her eyebrow again.

"You have a cast?" She asked.

"Yes!" Esther shouted happily, and ran up to her room to plan.

**Well well well! Again, these aren't my real classmates. I've made these guys up. So, I hope you liked what you read, and see you next time with chapter 2!**


	2. Chapter 2: Spy Mode Impo Info

**Hey hey hey! Chapter 2, here and ready to be read! Remember to send me reviews and tell me what challenges you want! It's kind of like an OC, except for challenges, not characters. Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 2: Spy Mode/Impo Info

"Hello, Uncle. The first contestant will be ME! Duh. You already know I'm awesome, so what else is their to say? Just watch all the others and prepare to be amazed!" Esther smiled then pressed STOP.

One video down.

Lots more to go.

You see, she knew none of her classmates would participate, so she decided to videotape them spy-mode style.

Yes, sneaky and risky, but what other choice did she have?

The next day at school she brought her camera.

At recess, she saw Genna playing basketball, and so she videotaped Genna shooting 3-pointers and left-handed swishes and whatnot.

Impressive, Esther thought.

Then she shut the camera off.

Later, she saw Bailey playing Pokemon and losing and then getting frustrated and crying.

And she videotaped the whole thing.

Then she saw Haley screaming and laughing on the floor.

Videotaped that.

Videotaped Ashley laughing and crying and screaming at parts of her Percy Jackson book.

And then whipping out her picture of him and smooching it.

Videotaped Dylan flirting with some girls while the girls giggled uncontrollably.

Videotaped Maddie gazing at herself in the mirror while flipping her hair.

Videotaped Samantha talking to herself.

Videotaped Mason trying to play basketball but getting crowded by girls.

Videotaped Cassidy laughing with some friends at lunchtime.

Videotaped Dylan doing...nothing...

Videotaped Christina helping someone up on the playground.

Videotaped Gordy harassing Kennedy and then picking a fight with Jacob and yelling at a teacher.

Videotaped Cameron...or tried to.

Turns out Cameron has very good eyes.

Esther sneaked around a building and tried to videotape him talking with his friends, but then Cameron narrowed his eyes at her and yelled,

"What the HECK are you DOING?!"

Esther turned off the camera and tried to run, but Cameron was way faster.

He snatched up the camera.

"Esther, I'm not going to give this back unless you tell me WHAT is going on!" He growled.

Esther rolled her eyes.

"Don't make such a big fuss over this! I was just...um..." She bit her lip.

This was harder than she thought.

"Oh, Cameron, fine!" She dragged him away from his friends and looked him in the eye.

"Don't you dare tell anyone this." She whispered.

"What about Alexis?" He said.

"No, I will tell her myself. It would be weird coming from you." She shook her head and smirked at him.

He nodded.

"Alright...you know my last name is McLean." She said.

He nodded again.

"Well...I'm related to Chris McLean. He's my uncle. I was videotaping everyone so I could have a cast to show him and then make a Total Drama." Esther said seriously.

Cameron stared at her for a few seconds, and then burst out laughing.

"Yeah, RIGHT!" He ran to his friends, still laughing.

Esther sighed.

Typical Cameron.

Anyway, who's next?

Oh, yeah, Ally.

Videotaped her doing her weird stuff.

Videotaped Jacob skateboarding (After school).

Videotaped Megan drawing...something...

Videotaped Carter acting like a doofus.

Videotaped Angelina laughing with her friends.

Videotaped Katie playing volleyball.

Videotaped Emma doing-OH JEEZ!

"Emma! You could have broke it!" Esther shouted, glancing at her camera.

Emma laughed evilly and bounded away.

Oh, well.

Back to videotaping.

Videotaped Alexis playing Hunger Games in the woods (After school).

Videotaped Jose riding his bike (After school).

Videotaped Kennedy shooing away boys so she could go to dance class.

Videotaped Dayne doing whatever, she wasn't really paying attention, it was probably about a half-an-hour long...

Videotaped Jonah being mobbed by girls swooning and screaming for him.

Videotaped Jaime during one of his rages.

Finally!

Esther's done!

She then quickly told Alexis her plan.

Alexis said she totally agreed.

Esther then ran home and put together all her videos.

Then she sent them all to Chris

and waited...

And while she waited, she made a list of who's friends and who people have crushes on:

List of Important Stuff

Genna: Friends with all the popular students. Crushes: No one.

Bailey: Dumped Dyllan now loves Dayne

Haley: Friends with Emma and Ashley and me and other people Crushes: Mason

Ashley: Friends with Emma and Haley and me and other people Crushes: Mason and Percy Jackson

Dylan: Friends with Jose and Carter Crushes: Angelina

Maddie: Friends with popular students Crushes: Jonah

Samantha: Friends with...uh, not sure Crushes: No one

Mason: Friends with Jonah and other people Crushes: No one

Cassidy: Friends with Angelina and Christina and other people Crushes: No one

Dyllan: Friends with Bailey and Dayne and other people Crushes: Bailey

Christina: Friends with Cassidy and Angelina and me and other people Crushes: No one

Gordy: Friends with Cameron and Jaime Crushes: Ally and Cassidy and Kennedy

Cameron: Friends with Gordy and Jaime and other people Crushes: No one

Me: Friends with Alexis and Emma and Ashley and Christina and other people Crushes: Dayne

Ally: Friends with popular students Crushes: No one

Jacob: Friends with Cameron and other people Crushes: No one

Megan: Friend with...um, I don't know...Crushes: Jonah

Carter: Friends with Dylan and Jose and Cameron and other people Crushes: Angelina and me

Angelina: Friends with Cassidy and Christina and other people Crushes: Carter and Dylan

Katie: Friends with Emma and popular students Crushes: Jonah

Emma: Friends with Katie and me and Alexis and Haley and Ashley and other people Crushes: Jonah

Alexis: Friends with me and Ashley and Haley and Emma and other people Crushes: Carter and Jonah

Jose: Friends with Carter and Cameron and Dylan Crushes: Me and Kennedy

Kennedy: Friends with popular people Crushes: No one

Dayne: Friends with Dyllan and Bailey and other people Crushes: Me

Jonah: Friends with jocks Crushes: Katie

Jaime: Friends with Gordy and Cameron and other people Crushes: No one

Esther looked at her list and grinned.

100 percent accurate!

Now just to-

Ding!

You have mail!

Esther jumped up and scrambled to her computer.

It was from Uncle McLean!

YES!

She quickly opened it.

He watched and accepted the cast!

YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

Esther jumped in the air and screamed with joy.

****Total Drama RANDOM! has begun!

**Well well well! Total Drama RANDOM! HAS begun! Can't wait to see where it will go, eh? Send in those challenges! Watch for those updates! And see ya later!**


	3. Chapter 3: Bus Ride, Anyone?

**Hey hey hey! Chapter 3 is here, and after this I am going to need a challenge! Enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 3: Bus Ride, Anyone?

"Honey, the phone!" Her mother called from downstairs.

"Coming!" Esther shouted happily and bounded down the stairs.

"You're in a good mood." Her mother noted.

Esther nodded and took the phone.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hello! I noticed by your video tapes that these classmates of yours have no idea their doing this." An amused voice said on the other end.

"Well...yes."

"Mmmhmmm. So...how are you going to get them to our site? You know, Camp Wawanakwa?"

"...uhhh...! Give a boat disguised as a bus, a brochure, and one of your assistants who know how to drive!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

The reason on the brochure was the campers had now packed everything they would need for a 'vacation'.

It was conveniently right after school, so they packed all their luggage on the bus.

The next day at school, Esther was first in line at the bus.

She stood off to the side and ushered everyone in with a smile.

"Come on in!" She said sweetly to all of her classmates.

When Cameron walked by, she glared daggers at him.

Then Alexis came and smiled back at Esther, for she had already learned the plan that day.

After everyone got in, she got in herself and saw that the bus driver was Chef!

"Uh...you can drive?" She asked him.

"Nope. But I can try." He grinned wickedly.

Great.

She sat next to Alexis and they both chattered excitedly.

A few minutes later, Cameron peered out the window and frowned.

"Um...sir?" He called. "I don't think we are going the right way."

Chef glared at him.

"Do you want to drive, son?!" He yelled.

Cameron sank back in his seat.

"No sir." He said.

Esther smirked at him.

A half-an hour later, everyone except Alexis and Esther were uneasy.

Cameron glared at them.

He then got up out of his seat and went over to them.

"Alright, you two, what's going on?" He whispered fiercely.

Esther smiled.

"Nothing." They both laughed.

"I'm serious! Is this guy lost or something?" He asked.

"CAMERON!" Chef yelled.

Cameron turned pale.

"How the heck does he know my name?!"

Chef turned around in his seat.

"Does it MATTER, soldier?! GET BACK IN YOUR SEAT AND STOP FLIRTING WITH ESTHER AND ALEXIS!" He yells.

Cameron's face turns completely red.

"I wasn't!" He sputters, but gets back into his seat.

"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say...maybe you should have listened to Esther! You would know what was going on now if you did!" Chef grunts, smiling a bit at the realization dawning on Cameron's red face.

Cameron slowly turns toward Esther.

"You...weren't...joking..." He mutters slowly.

"We are going to be in a Total Drama..." He said, eyes wide.

Everyone's heads turn toward Esther.

Then everyone starts either screaming, crying, or laughing.

Chef rolls his eyes at the noise.

A half an hour later, everyone quits their noise as the bus turns into a boat and enters the water.

Esther stood up in her chair.

"Alright, campers! Camp Wawanakwa is dead ahead. This is Total Drama RANDOM! and you all are contestants! There is no going back, unless you want to swim or something." She grinned. "So, welcome!" She spreads her hands as Wawanakwa comes into view.

A few minutes later, they all get off the bus and onto the Dock of Shame.

Chris McLean greets all of them.

"Welcome, campers! Since you are all still a bit shocked, we won't have any challenges on you today, but get ready for tomorrow, your FIRST challenge! Guaranteed a loser and as you all know, that loser will drive home in shame. Win the competition, and win ten thousand dollars! I will announce the teams."

"On the Screaming Gophers, it will be Katie, Jonah, Emma, Dylan, Samantha, Dayne, Megan, Haley, Maddie, Gordy, Esther, Carter, Dyllan! On the Killer Bass, it will be Jamie, Genna, Kennedy, Bailey, Jose, Ashley, Alexis, Mason, Angelina, Cassidy, Jacob, Christina, Ally, and Cameron! Now, Esther will direct you to your cabins! Go!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Esther gestures everyone inside.

"Pick your bunk, set down your stuff." She smiled.

Haley looked worried for once.

"Esther, what about our parents?"

Esther grinned confidently.

"They already know. Whether their happy about it or not..." Esther shrugged, walked away, and plunked her stuff down on the bottom bunk of the first bunk she saw.

Carter climbed the ladder leading to the bunk above it.

"I'll sleep above you." He grinned.

Esther rolled her eyes at him and smirked.

Gordy looked around the room and grinned.

"So...we're sleeping with girls? And there's no supervision?"

Maddie scrunched up her nose.

"Don't get any ideas, Gordy." She said nastily and plunked her stuff down on a bunk.

"And you're not sleeping WITH girls. We all have separate bunks." Esther scowled at him.

"Yeah, but if there's not enough beds-"

"There are enough, Gordy, I've been here before." Esther said fiercely.

He shrugged and picked the bunk next to Maddie.

Emma ran up to Esther and gave her a high-five.

"Esther, this is genius! Kidnapping us and then putting us on a reality survival thingy? Awesome idea!" Emma grins wildly.

"Glad you like it, Emma!" Esther laughs.

"Like it? I love it!" She whoops and puts her stuff down by Katie's bunk.

After everyone was settled, Esther went over to the other cabin to see how things were doing.

Here's how things were doing: Jamie and Jacob were fighting, Bailey was crying, Jose was trying to get Kennedy to pick the bunk below him, Ashley was reading, and Cameron looked like he wanted to murder Esther.

Needless to say, Esther tried to sneak away, but Cameron had already saw her.

That boy really hates her, doesn't he?

He grabbed the end of her shirt and yanks her back.

Then he slams the door and turns to her.

"Oh no you don't. You're going to go talk to your stupid little uncle and TAKE ME BACK HOME!" He yells.

Alexis runs up to them.

"Let her go, Cam. If YOU don't want to be here, then lose tomorrow's challenge!" She says angrily.

Cameron glares at her.

"I'll look like a loser, you twerp." He says, his eyes flashing with anger.

"You already are one." Esther mutters, and Cameron turns his attention back to her.

"This is all your fault!" He snarls.

Suddenly the door opens and Chris walks in, smiling fakely.

"I forgot to mention, there are camera's everywhere. These are so I can monitor you. For example, if you are much bigger than a small enemy and decide to take this to your advantage, I can see that." He pointed at Cameron. "Lay off her." Then he walked back out and shut the door.

Cameron slowly looked toward the ceiling, where a camera pointed at him.

He let go of Esther and glared at her.

"Fine. But then I'm going to win this thing, become rich, and sue your parents." Then he opened the door. "I think you should leave now."

Esther thought that was the best thing he had said all day.

Not about sueing her parents.

About leaving.

She ran out of there and when she got into her cabin she slammed the door.

"Let me guess...Cameron?" Emma asked her.

"What did I ever do to him?" She said.

"I have no clue. He just really hates you for some weird reason." Emma shrugged

"Which is why, of course, we are not on the same team." Esther muttered.

"Hey, what about our luggage?" Jonah wondered out loud.

Suddenly, the cabin's luggage crashed through the roof.

Another crash at the other cabin.

Then, "CHEF! WHEN I SAID TO GET THE LUGGAGE TO THE CABIN'S, I DIDN'T MEAN YOU SHOULD THROW THEM ONTO THE ROOFTOPS! YOU'RE GOING TO FIX THOSE!"

Sounded like Chris.

All the contestants grabbed their luggage and started putting their clothes in their cabinets, and their personal belongings in their drawers.

A few minutes later, they saw Chef by the whole with roof supplies, nails, and a hammer.

A half an hour later of annoying thwacking, a few rusty nails falling and dust, the roof was finished.

More thwacking came farther away, the sound of Chef fixing the other roof.

Esther pulled out her 3ds and started playing Super Smash Bros 4 for the 3ds, and then saw Dayne peering at her game over her shoulder.

"Super Smash Bros 4 for the 3ds? Awesome! I have that game too! I love playing as-"

"MegaMan?" She asked, smiling.

"Yeah! Little Mac's moves are really cool too, but-"

"-his moves in the air suck." Esther and Dayne said at the same time.

They both laughed.

For a moment, they shared a look, just smiling at each other.

Then that moment ended, because Bailey came running in and threw herself into Dayne.

"Oh, Dayne! Can you believe this? It's horrible!" She cried, glaring at Esther. "Not to mention whose fault it is."

"Actually, Bailey, I think this idea was really cool. Someone would have to be really smart to make this work." Dayne said to her angrily, and then smiled at Esther again.

Bailey looked from Dayne to Esther, then narrowed her eyes.

"Dayne, um, let's go-"

"Don't you have somewhere to be? You're not on this team." Dayne raised an eyebrow at her.

She reddened, glared at me, then stomped away.

Esther sighed and glumly went back to her game.

"Um, sorry about that, Bailey can get a bit..." Dayne looked disgusted.

"Overeager? Too attached? Kinda creepy?" Esther offered.

"All of those things." Dayne rolled his eyes. Then he brightened. "Hey, I brought my 3ds too. Along with that game. Want to battle?" He asked.

"Sure, but you are SO going to lose." Esther laughed.

Dayne smiled.

"I wouldn't be so sure." He said, and headed over to his suitcase.

**Well well well! I hope you liked the chapter! Send in those challenges, and make sure they are rated T! RATED T! Not M, T! There's a difference, drunk Wisconsin dudes reading this! Kidding. Anyway, see you with the next chapter! YOUR challenge could be on here!**


	4. Chapter 4: I Heart Bombs

**Hey hey hey! I noticed I didn't get any challenges via review! What's up with that? I really need your challenges to continue with this! I really love this story, and I really want it to continue! Please send in those challenges! Luckily my friend Rockin Bros on fanfiction gave me a challenge idea, so I have this chapter! Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: I Heart Bombs

"CAMPERS! WAKE UP!" Chris's voice yelled from outside.

Everyone groaned and got up.

Then they got dressed and headed outside.

Chris greeted them with a smile.

"Good morning, campers! Hope you had a good night's sleep, because today is your first challenge. We are taking a challenge from Total Drama Island, and then mixing it up a bit. It IS Hide and Go Seek-"

"Hide and Go Seek? What is this, kindergarten?" Cameron snorted.

"-with land mines, explosives, bombs, traps, Chef hunting you down and capturing you, and an assortment of other dangerous goodies!" Chris finished cheerfully.

Cameron turned pale.

"Never mind." He squeaked.

Esther smirked at him.

"You have a half an hour to hide, and then Chef and a few of his...friends...come after you."

"Aaand...GO!"

Everyone scattered.

The games had begun.

Kidding.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Esther and Emma and Haley found each other right away.

"Pine trees." Esther said, and there was no other explanation needed.

At Emma's house, they had always played Hunger Games in the backyard and climbed trees, pretending they were Katniss Everdeen.

They found a large pine tree and climbed it quickly.

Unfortunately, Alexis had the same idea.

They found her at the top, and she put a finger to her lips.

Esther and the other glanced at each other and shrugged.

Then they picked branches and sat down.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Dylan ran and saw there was a small hole he could hide in.

He grabbed a rock near once inside and then pulled it over the hole.

Perfect. He smirked to himself.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Maddie tapped her chin and thought to herself.

Where to hide, where to hide?

She ran back to the cabin and shut herself inside the bathroom.

"Hey, Maddie." Katie said.

Maddie whipped around and saw Katie crouched under the sink.

Maddie crawled under there.

"You don't mind, do you?" She asked.

"No. I was getting lonely."

Suddenly they heard the door open.

The bathroom door.

They both shut their mouths.

Chef lumbered in, then checked inside the shower.

Then he saw Katie and Maddie.

He grabbed both their wrists and pulled them out and up.

He grinned evilly while they both looked at him fearfully.

"Two little contestants down, lots more to go."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Bailey found Dayne hiding under his bed.

"I need to talk to you about Esther." She said fiercely.

"Bailey, go away! I'm hiding, can't you see that?!" He grumbled.

"That doesn't matter! I think you like Esther and not ME!" She whines, stomping her foot.

Dayne sighed and peered at her.

"Grow up, Bailey." He shook his head and ducked back under the bed again.

Bailey glared at the bed.

"What?! Dayne, you take that back!"

Chef broke open the door and glared at Bailey.

"I think you were talking to someone, girly." He said.

Bailey screamed while Dayne got out from under the bed and ran past Chef.

"HEY!" Chef yelled, and ran after him.

After a few minutes of full-out chasing, Dayne was getting tired.

Chef was so close...

Suddenly, Dayne heard another pair of running footsteps, faster and steadier than the rest.

He looked to his left and saw Carter grinning at him, his blonde hair whipping around in the wind.

"Need a lift?" He shouted.

In one swift movement he picked up Dayne and disappeared into the woods.

Chef was no match for Carter.

Chef stopped and breathed heavily.

"Backup, I need Escope."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few minutes later Carter stopped running and set Dayne down.

"You're welcome." He said.

Dayne nodded.

Carter looked above them into a large pine tree and heard whispers.

"Who's up there?" He wondered.

Dayne glanced up there too.

"Only one way to find out."

Carter and Dayne started climbing.

"Shhh, I think someones here!" They heard Esther whisper.

Then it was silent.

Carter grinned at Dayne.

Then he shot up in front of the girls and shouted, "BOO!"

They all screamed and clutched each other while Dayne climbed up and Carter laughed.

"CARTER! That was NOT funny!" Esther said angrily.

"Yes it was! Oh, you should have seen your faces!" Carter chortled.

Esther noticed Dayne and reddened.

But then she turned her attention back to Carter with a fierce glare.

"We were here first. LEAVE." She hissed.

Carter stood on a branch and put his hands on her shoulders.

"It's ok, Esther. Everything will be ok. I promise." He said seriously, gazing at her with fake concern.

Esther rolled her eyes and took Carter's hands and put them on a branch.

"Go away." She said firmly.

Carter grinned at her and then started climbing down, along with Dayne.

"Uh...bye Dayne." She gave a little wave and blushed.

Dayne smiled at her and then disappeared behind thick tree branches as he made his way down too.

"They both totally like you." Emma smirked.

"Shut up! They might hear you!" She glared at her.

They heard branches rustle and move, then silence.

Then they heard screaming and yelling, running and crashes, and then it was silent again.

The girls froze.

Then they heard more rustling and moving of the tree branches.

Then silence again.

"C-Carter? Is that you?" Esther asked.

Then a head popped out of the branches and grinned evilly at them.

And it definitely wasn't Carter.

Carter didn't have long, wavy orange hair and green eyes.

The girl laughed crazily.

"4 girls for Escope!" She cackled.

Esther looked pale.

"Oh jeez. Kaleidoscope." She said weakly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ashley put on her swim-suit and headed to the river.

She figured that if she was going to get caught, she might as well have a good fight before she did.

She stepped into the water and felt strength surge through her.

Then she saw a figure behind a large rock shift and hiss.

Hiss?

Then he crawled out and she saw the creature had gray skin and stringy green hair.

It's clothes were in tatters, and it looked alot like Gollum.

In fact, it looked like a he.

Ashley narrowed her eyes at it.

"Who are you, monster? Have you smelled the scent of a powerful half-blood?" She asked boldly.

He looked confused and cocked his head.

Ashley took a step forward.

"AHHH!" She yelled, and the river crashed onto the boy and he yelped, soaking wet and ran away, screeching "EZEKIEL WILL WIN ONE DAY!"

Ashley nodded, satisfied.

Then she dove back into the water.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Back in Chris's tent where he keeps his computers and gadgets...

Chris grinned at the river scene that he was replaying.

"Ashley does NOT have water-powers. That was some play by ME, not her."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Mason was still running, planning to get as far away as possible, when he felt himself step in a piece of circular rope, and he was ranked upwards and dangling by his ankle.

He gritted his teeth to keep back a yell.

Then he heard a girl's voice whisper,

"Mason? Oh, jeez."

Someone came out of the trees and peered up at Mason.

Mason glanced at her and saw it was Cassidy.

"Oh, um, here, let me help you." She climbed the tree that Mason was dangling from.

She shimmied onto the branch and started to unravel the knot.

Mason grinned, relieved.

Then his eyes widened.

"Oh, wait-!" He shouted frantically, but it was too late.

She unravel the knot and he fell face-first to the ground.

"Mason!" She cried, and jumped off the tree branch.

She ran over to him and helped him up while he groaned.

His nose was bleeding and his face was dirty.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Cassidy said.

Mason pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Ah, that's ok..." He said in a nasally voice.

"Come on, you can stay with me until your nose stops bleeding." Cassidy coxed, leading him to her hiding spot.

He nodded.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"So, Cameron...why do you hate Esther so much?" Christina asked curiously, following Cameron as he trudged ahead.

"Don't follow me." He snapped at her.

"Cameron, there is no need to be rude." Christina said softly.

Cameron grunted.

"You know...she didn't do anything to you." She reminded him.

He didn't reply, just walked faster.

Since he was larger than small Christina, she had to jog to keep up with him.

"Cameron, are you ok?" She asked, her dark brown eyes filled with concern.

Cameron still wouldn't answer.

"You know, you are very nice to everyone...except her. I would hate for you to not be nice anymore, just because of...well, I'm not sure. No one knows why you hate her." Christina said.

Cameron glared at her, but his look had softened just a bit.

"It doesn't matter. I..." He faltered, but then trudged ahead. "I just, don't like her. That's all. She's...um..." He struggled.

Christina glanced at him.

He whipped around, frustrated.

"Never mind! Let's just...go!" He said, walking away while Christina sighed and followed him.

Suddenly, Ally jumped out of a tree branch and shouted,

"HI, GUYS!"

Cameron scrambled backwards.

He breathed heavily.

"Ally...don't...DO that!" He huffed.

She cocked her head.

"Why?"

Cameron glanced around.

"We might get caught if you yell like that."

"Yes, you might." Came a male voice.

Chef lumbered forward, grinning and carrying two sacks with holes pocked into them, two female voices shouting and yelling from them.

A girl with long wavy orange hair and green eyes carried two bags like it, and two other female yells from those bags.

"Dump them here, Izzy. And if some other campers try to free them, Chris will make sure they go BOOM!" Chef chuckled and dropped the bags while the voices yelled, "OW!"

Izzy glared at Chef and held on to the bags.

Chef raised an eyebrow at her.

"Izzy? Drop the bags!" She continued to glare. Chef sighed. "Oh, yeah. Escope, drop the bags."

Izzy smiled and dropped them, followed by two more "OW!"s.

Cameron glanced fearfully at Izzy.

"Uhhh...RUN!" He shouted to the other's, and they both shook themselves out of there daze and ran.

Suddenly, Cameron heard Christina scream while Chef grabbed her, and Cameron stopped in his tracks and ran back.

"LET HER GO!" He roared, and smashed into Chef.

While Chef was unbalanced, Cameron lifted Christina onto his back and ran.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When they caught up with Ally, she was giggling uncontrollably.

Cameron set Christina down and she whispered thank you.

"Ally...what are you doing?" Cameron panted.

"Oh, nothing! That was so much fun! I LOVE THIS SHOW!" She cheered.

Despite the drama, Cameron cracked a smile.

"Is that a smile I see?" Christina teased.

Cameron rolled his eyes.

"Don't push it. I still hate this show because it was Esther's idea." He said.

Christina pursed her lips, trying not to smile.

"Ok, then." She said.

Cameron raised an eyebrow at her.

"You don't believe me, do you?" He asked her.

She shook her head.

He sighed loudly.

"Whatever."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, Gordy? Do you wonder why none of the bombs have gone off?"

"Hm?"

"I said...uh, Gordy?"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Hey, Kennedy! Glad I...uh...saw you! Just now!" Jose grinned at Kennedy.

"Jose, you've been following me ever since Carter got caught." Kennedy sighed and rolled her eyes at him.

He shrugged.

"True."

Suddenly, they heard a low growl.

Kennedy's eyes grew huge.

"What was that?" She asked in a whisper.

Then a sopping wet Gollum-looking figure crawled in front of them.

Kennedy stared at it and screamed.

Jose stood in front of it.

"Don't worry, darling, I will pro-" The figure howled and tossed Jose aside.

Kennedy glanced fearfully at the un-moving Jose lying on the ground.

"Jose!" She shouted, then stared at the figure looming over her, smacking it's lips...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A few hours later...

Chris's voice crackled over the megaphones in the woods.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now pronounce Dylan Morgan as the winner of today's challenge! Everyone else got caught! Chef, Ezekiel and...uh...Escope, let go of your captives! Campers, you're free for the day, with a few hours to kill before the Camp Elimination! The winning team, the Screaming Gophers, will not have to go, of course. But to the Killer Bass, see you at elimination!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Welcome to the Elimination Ceremony, losers! You do NOT want to end up here, trust me! You have all cast your votes, and so I will hand out the marshmallows to all of the surviving campers! So...Genna, Jamie, Ashley, Kennedy, Mason, Jose, Cassidy, Angelina, Christina, Jacob, Cameron, and Ally, you are safe!" Chris threw them there marshmallows and glanced at Alexis and Bailey, whose eyes were wide.

"And the camper going home tonight, is...Bailey." He threw a marshmallow to relieved Alexis.

"WHAT? Well, at least let me take Dayne with me! Neither him or I can survive without each other." Bailey demanded.

Everyone glared at her.

"WHAT?" They all shouted.

Bailey glanced at them all.

"Um...never mind."

She walked down the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers.

Chef drove her away.

Chris turned to the other campers.

"Well, campers, get back to your campers and get ready for another hard challenge tomorrow!"

Alexis raised an eyebrow at him.

"Wait a sec. Didn't you say there was going to be bombs?"

Chris blinked.

Just then, Gordy came running out of the woods with tools in his hands and dirt smeared everywhere.

"Ha, Chris! I deactivated all your bombs! I'm always fixing cars for money, and bombs were exactly like that, except more dangerous!" Gordy said triumphantly.

Chris stared at him for a second.

Then he exploded.

"GORDY GLOUDEMANS HOW DARE YOU-YOU LITTLE- CHEF WILL YOU PLEASE EXTERMINATE THIS LITTLE BOMB-DEACTIVATING FUN-DESTROYING JEEERK!"

Chef came lumbering, hefting a large ax and grinning evilly.

Gordy paled and scrambled off to his cabin.

Chef chuckled and tossed the ax aside.

**Well well well! I hoped you enjoyed, and I hope you send in challenges! Thank you, and bye!**


	5. Chapter 5: FEAR ME Part One

**Hey Hey Hey! Sorry, it's been awhile since I've posted, because I have been SO BUSY it's not even funny. RIDICULOUSLY BUSY. But anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter! It's a good one, and I have lots of references! Some you will get, some you will probably not! But let's see how you do, and enjoy!**

Chapter 5: FEAR ME Part One

"Alright, guys, I think we should talk strategy. You see, we can't lose." Jose explained while everyone stared at him.

"No duh!" Genna exclaimed, slapping her forehead.

Suddenly the other campers from the Screaming Gophers came over.

"Do you mind if we sit down?" Esther asked them.

They all shrugged.

So they sat down.

"It's so dark. I hate the dark." Megan shivered.

Emma glanced at her.

"You're afraid of the dark? Man, that's kind of lame." She shook her head and laughed a little.

"Oh yeah? Alright, Emma, what are YOU afraid of?" Haley challenged.

Emma shifted uncomfortably.

Finally,

"Dolls." She muttered.

"Dolls? But they are so cute!" Samantha squealed. Then she stopped. "I'm afraid of...bees."

"So I guess were just going to share our fears, then?" Esther asked questionably.

Genna shrugged.

"Guess so. I don't like doctors. They freak me out."

Haley thought.

"I'm afraid of cyclops. I mean, they only have ONE EYE!"

"Yes, but some cyclopes are friendly. Like Tyson, my brother." Ashley ventured.

Everyone stared at her.

"Uhhh...yeah. So, let me guess, you're afraid of fire, which is the opposite of water?" Esther questioned.

Ashley nodded.

Dylan glanced down at his skinny jeans.

"I'm afraid of wearing any type of pants besides skinny jeans." He shudders.

"I'm afraid of suddenly not being popular one day." Maddie said.

"I never want to be lost. Ever. That would be horrible." Mason looked scared.

"If I suddenly woke up bald! Ugh!" Cassidy clutched at her hair.

"If Pokemon never existed..." Dyllan whispered behind his curtain of hair.

"Scary movies. Like, horror. R rated. Horrible!" Christina scrunched her eyes.

"If Ally and Cassidy and Kennedy and Maddie and Katie suddenly stopped liking me!" Gordy shuddered.

All 5 of the girls glanced at each other and rolled their eyes.

Then came Cameron's turn.

Everyone leaned in, eager.

Then...

"I'm not afraid of anything." Cameron said smugly.

"That's not true." Christina said mischievously. "You're afraid someone will find out why you hate Esther so much."

Silence.

Esther glanced at Cameron.

"Is that true?"

"Of course not!" Cameron glared at her.

"If it makes you feel any better, I would hate to do 7 Minutes in Heaven." She shrugged.

Everyone oohed.

"Esther, what HAVE you been reading, you little rascal!" Haley grinned.

Esther kneaded her eyebrows together.

"Haley, we are in high school!" She scoffed.

Haley shrugged.

"True."

"With who?" Gordy asked.

Esther's face turned bright red.

"That's none of your business, jerk!" She snapped.

"I'm afraid of getting married to Gordy!" Ally shouted.

Everyone laughed as Gordy turned bright red instead.

"I'm afraid of airplanes. I would never fly in one!" Jacob shook his head.

"I'm afraid of getting beaten in a race! No one has ever beaten me!" Carter grinned triumphantly.

"I'm afraid of Frankenstein. He freaks me out!" Angelina shuddered.

"If sports no longer existed!" Katie said, and Jonah agreed.

"Mummies. They are so creepy!" Alexis closed her eyes.

"If Esther and Kennedy died, oh, how horrible!" Jose grinned at the two girls who both rolled their eyes.

"My old dance instructor. He was so mean!" Kennedy scowled.

"The hospital. I don't want to say why, I've just had bad experiences there..." Dayne shifted in his seat.

"Blood. I can't stand the sight of it." Jaime shuddered.

Then it was quiet.

Then Esther snickered.

Everyone glanced at her.

She burst out laughing.

"Oh, you GUYS! Do you know what we just did?! Ahahahahaaaa!" Esther slapped her knee and laughed.

Everyone stared at her blankly.

Esther was gasping for breath.

"Did ANY of you guys watch Total Drama Island?" She laughed.

Alexis suddenly gasped.

"Oh no!" Then she put her hands on her hips. "Esther, you have to do that too!"

Esther rolled her eyes.

"Don't be absurd. This is a..."

Then she looked confused and trailed off.

She took out her phone and dialed a number.

It rang once.

Twice.

Three times.

Then it stopped and she put the phone to her ear.

"Hello? Hi, Chris!...Yeah!...Yeah, ha ha! Say, um...yes...is this a..um, what is this show rated? Like, K, K+, or...um...uh...uhhh...um...oh darn it all. Oh...hey! Shut the heck up, Chris! Yeah, whatever." She hung up her phone and shoved it in her pocket.

"What's this show rated?" Cameron asked.

"T." Esther said in a small voice.

Gordy laughed.

"You have to be in a closet with someone! Ha!" He laughed at her.

Jose puffed out his chest.

"It's going to me!"

Carter shoved him.

"No, it's going to be me!"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Could we please stop fighting about who is going to get locked up in a closet with Esther for 7 puny minutes?! We need to get to bed, because OBVIOUSLY we have a big day tomorrow!"

Everyone nodded, looking grim.

They all headed to bed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

They met Chris at the Elimination Ceremony location, and he grinned at everyone.

"So! Who's going first?" He grinned at all of them.

They all stared at him blankly.

Chris frowned.

"Well, fine. I guess I'll just pick...RANDOMLY!" He said the last word dramatically, and gave them a smile and jazz hands.

Blank stares.

Chris sighed.

"Fine. No dramatic." He scanned the crowd. "Genna."

Genna's eyes widened but she bravely stepped forward.

"Report to the medical ward. A doctor" Genna shuddered. "will be waiting for you there."

Genna walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Genna entered the medical room, as stiff as a board.

Chef turned around; he was wearing a doctor's outfit.

Genna paled.

"Genna...Kanudsen?"

"Knudsen."

"Yes, whatever. Please step inside the surgical room."

"The s-surgical room?!"

"Yes! Duh! You are sick! Very, very sick!"

Genna didn't move.

Chef rolled his eyes.

He pushed her forward into the room and locked the door.

He sat down at the computer, writing on his notepad.

He glanced at her; she was still standing.

"Sit. On the sheet on the bed." He instructed.

Nervously, she sat, and wiped her sweaty palms on her yoga pants.

He scribbled some more notes, and they put them down and turned towards Genna.

"So, Genna...how do you feel?" He asked.

Genna opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"I see." Chef grinned and wrote down more notes.

Then he stood up and went over to the drawers.

He opened one up and took out of surgical knife.

Genna screamed and fell off the bed.

"NO NO NOOO!" She screamed, her arms flailing.

Chef grinned and loomed over her with the knife in his big hand.

Genna put her arms over her head and cringed, waiting for the blow...

...but it never came.

She opened one eye tentatively, but then saw Chef was at his desk, scribbling away in his 'notes'.

"More notes?" Her voice came out as a timid squeak.

Chef winked.

"THESE notes are to Chris, saying that, Genna has faced her fear." He jerked his thumb towards the door. "Now get out." He tossed her the keys, and she got up and unlocked the door.

Then she walked out, tossing the keys back to Chef as soon as she was outside the door.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Haley."

Haley gulped and stepped forward.

Then Ashley ran forward.

"Wait!"

She ran up to Chris and whispered something in his ear.

Chris nodded.

"Ok, Ashley." He grinned. "Haley, Ashley will be going with you."

Relieved, Haley smiled at Ashley, but she just grinned evilly back.

Confused, Haley then frowned at her.

Chris gestured into the woods.

"Into the woods, girls."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Haley glanced at Ashley.

"Sure was nice of Chris to let you come with me." She looked around into the dark woods. "What did you say to him anyway?"

Silence.

"Ashley?" Haley turned to her blonde-hair friend.

But she was gone!

Haley started to panic.

"Ashley?! ASHLEY! ASHLEY!" She screamed, cupping her hands over her mouth.

Somewhere, a snide voice rang out.

"Look at her! How pathetic." The voice sneered.

It sounded like...Esther.

"Esther? I-Is that you?" Haley whispered.

"Ya dumb girl! It's me, Emma! Look at your scared little self!" A voice laughed cruelly.

"Hey! E-Emma?" Haley shouted fearfully.

Then she remembered something Ashley had told her about cyclops: They have the ability to mimic other voices perfectly.

"Cyclops...AHHH, CYCLOPS!" Haley started to run, but then she stopped in her tracks.

Another thing: Ashley knew the cyclops ways.

Haley boldly folded her arms across her chest and yelled, "ASHLEY! Come on out here!"

Silence.

Then, Ashley came running out of the woods, grinning at Haley.

"You made it! So, what do you think of my impressions?" She asked.

Haley smacked her in the head.

"OW!" Ashley yelped, rubbing her head.

"That's what I thought of them." Haley snapped.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

When they got back to the group, Chris grinned at Ashley.

"Ashley, it's YOUR turn now!" Chris said cheerfully. "Go back into the woods...NOW." Ashley scrambled off.

When she arrived in the woods, she immediately smelled smoke and panicked.

"HELP! HELP!" Ashley screamed, tears springing in her eyes.

Then she saw a spark.

Another.

Then it flickered and went out.

Ashley breathed a sigh of relief.

"Is that all you got, Chris?" She laughed.

Then a roar of fire encased the entire woods, surrounding Ashley.

She screamed and screamed, sobbing.

She looked around for a river, but there was nothing in sight of flames.

She then took a deep breath, and thrust her hand into the flames.

No burn.

She gave a shaky laugh.

"It's fake fire...it's fake fire!" She yelled, putting her hands on her hips.

Suddenly, the roaring fire stopped.

Ashley laughed and ran out of the woods gleefully.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Dylan." Chris grinned.

"You'll find your fear waiting for you...back at your cabin."

Dylan bit his lip nervously, but walked to his cabin.

As soon as he stepped inside, the lights turned off and the door slammed.

"What the-" Dylan started to say, but then stopped when he felt his pants being taken off.

"GAHH!" He bellowed, as he fell to the floor.

He heard a grunt, and then his pants stopped at his ankles.

Dylan grinned.

"That's the problem with skinny jeans. There hard to get off!" He taunted.

Then he saw big, brown-colored hands grip the edges of the pants waist-line.

Dylan paled.

"Don't you da-" He started to say, but then he was lifted up and dangling upside down; the only thing holding him was his skinny jeans.

Then they started to loosen...

Dylan's eyes went wide.

"OH NO!" He had time to say before they fell off and he fell to the floor with a THUD!

"OW." He yelped, rubbing his head. "Jerk." He muttered.

Then the lights came back on, and Dylan quickly stood up, dressed only with his black San Diego T-shirt, his black and white sneakers, and his boxers.

No one else was in sight.

"Hey, my sunglasses were in the pants pockets!" He yelled to no one in particular.

Then he glanced at his bunk and his heart dropped to his shoes.

A pair of normal Levi's were lying on his bunk.

"I'll give you back your skinny jeans at the end of the day, punk." Came a gruff, male voice. "But first, you must wear this pair of jeans throughout the rest of the day. Unless, of course, you want to walk around in boxers the rest of the day instead." The voice chuckled darkly, and then was gone.

Dylan gritted his teeth.

"JERK!" He shouted.

Then his eyes fell unto the jeans.

"Ugh...ok, ok, Morgan. You can do this. COME ON! You CAN do this! Dylan Morgan! You can DO this!" He chanted, then shut his eyes and groped his way to the bed.

He slipped on the jeans and shuddered.

Then he hurried over to the mirror.

He glanced at himself, and his face crumpled.

"I look HIDEOUS!" He said, miserable, and shuffled out of the cabin.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Everyone glanced at Dylan and snickered, and he glared at them.

Chris cleared his throat loudly, and everyone silent.

"Next up...Maddie. Will Genna, Ally, Katie, and Kennedy come here?"

They all nervously stepped forward, and Chris whispered in each of their ears for a minute.

They all still looked nervous, but nodded at what he said.

"All of you, head back to the cabin, where Maddie will hopefully face her fear." Chris grinned, as the 5 girls walked away.

When they reached the cabin, the 4 other girls shut the door.

"So, what am I supposed to see here..." Maddie trailed off and stared at the 4 other girls, who had folded their arms and glared at her.

"Um, guys? What's wrong?" She asked.

Kennedy leaned toward Katie and whispered in her ear.

They both laughed and smirked at Maddie.

"Guys?" Maddie asked, her voice small.

"Look at her." Genna snorted.

"She is SO lame!" Ally laughed.

Maddie blinked.

Kennedy glared at her.

"Would you please stop staring at me, you ugly freak?!" She snapped.

Maddie felt tears spring in her eyes.

"Hey, this isn't funny..." She squeaked.

Katie smirked at her.

"We AREN'T joking, dolt. We're serious. Your such a LOSER." Katie laughed.

Maddie gasped.

"Hey!" She said, her voice tight.

Genna rolled her eyes.

"You will NEVER be popular, wanna-be! NEVER!" Genna spat.

Ally nodded.

Maddie felt tears spill down her cheeks.

Then something inside her snapped.

She wiped off her tears, and stepped forward.

The girls backed off quickly in surprise.

"You don't tell me nothin, you spoiled little daddy girl! You ghetto-glamour, you too-tight pants wearing rap star wannabe! You mall-shopping, ponytail-wearing, teen-magazine reading high school prom queen! And DON'T tell me I'm not popular, because I KNOW I'm popular!" Maddie did a neck roll and snapped her fingers in front of each one of their faces.

They all stared at her with their mouths open.

Then they slowly started to smile and clap.

"You GO, girl!" Kennedy roared.

Maddie smiled at all of them.

"Thanks!" She said proudly.

"And, girl..." Katie took Maddie by the shoulders and stared into her soft brown eyes with her blue ones. "You will ALWAYS be popular, no matter what." She said very seriously.

"Yeah! And I will NEVER let Gordy marry you!" Ally shouted, and they all laughed.

They walked out of the cabin, leaning on each other, talking and laughing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Samantha! Go to the back of your cabin."

Samantha walked away.

When she got to the back of her cabin, she heard a buzzing sound.

She looked up, and saw a gigantic bee's nest above her, attached to the side of the back of the cabin.

She whimpered.

Then a bee buzzed right in front of her, she screamed and swatted at it.

Then she ran away, full speed toward the lake.

Chris watched her go, smirking.

She jumped into the lake and the bee that was following her angrily stopped.

Then it buzzed away and Samantha swan to the dock and climbed out of the lake, dripping wet.

Chris glanced at her.

"Yeah, you might want to go change." He suggested.

Samantha nodded.

She walked to her cabin while Chris shook his head, disappointed.

"She didn't even last a minute." He rolled his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Mason." Chris said. He opened his mouth, about to say more, but then his phone rang.

Chris groaned and took it out.

He pressed a button and put it to his ear.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Chris...yeah...yeah...ok...yes! Ok, then. See you...wait! Yeah, make sure..." He glanced at us and then put a hand over his mouth and whispered something into the phone. "Ok! Bye then!" He pressed another button and shoved the phone into his pocket.

He turned to the group, clasped his hands together and grinned.

"Change of plans, gang! Everyone on the bus!"

Everyone glanced at each other skeptically, but followed Chris onto the dock and boarded the boat/bus.

Once everyone was on, Chris suddenly got another phone call.

Everyone groaned as he took it out of his pocket and answered it.

"Hello?...No, it's Effie Trinket! Of course it's Chris!...Yeah!..Yes, I know! Ok! Goodbye!" Chris turned his phone off this time and shoved it into his pocket once more.

He jerked his thumb toward the bus's doors.

"Mason, off."

Mason blinked.

"W-what?"

Chris turned around in his chair and glared at him.

"You heard me! I said, off!"

Mason scrambled off the bus.

It started to drive away, and Chris leaned out the window and yelled,

"HEY MASON! CATCH!" He threw Mason a map.

Mason caught it and stared at it.

It was a map of the island.

Chris grinned.

"SO YOU DON'T GET LOST! SEE YA IN...OH...AN HOUR?" His voice faded.

Mason stared at the bus/boat as it drove away.

Then he glanced down at the map.

"Uh...is anyone here?" He asked, his voice small.

No answer.

"So I'm all alone?"

About an hour later...

Nosam ran a hand through his tousled hair while the other hand paints black tar under each wild eye.

He claws at his clothes and growls as he sees a little bunny rabbit hop into view.

"Your mine, lunch." He levels his spear, and...

"WE'RE BA-ACK!" A cheery, male voice calls from a distance.

Everyone piled onto the dock, then on the island.

Chris looked around.

"Hey, where's Mason?"

Nosam's eyes grew wide and he bounded out and screamed at the top of his lungs,

"MY NAME IS NOSAM!" He howled and every cringed and covered their ears.

Chris backed away, and then stared at him.

"Uhhh...Chef, feel free to fire that tranquil dart anytime now." Chris said into a walkie-talkie that he pulled out of his other pocket.

Out of nowhere, the campers heard a whizzing sound, and Mason fell to the ground.

Chris glanced at Carter.

"Carter, take Mason back to his cabin. He'll wake up eventually. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea."

Carter scooped Mason into his arms and took off towards the cabin.

Everyone who hadn't faced their fear yet looked hopeful.

Then Chris grinned.

"Nah! Just kidding!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Cassidy!" Chris grinned at her.

Cassidy paled.

Chris pulled out his radio.

"In fact, Chef, were going to need another tranquil dart."

Cassidy suddenly felt a sharp pain, and then blacked out.

Later...

Cassidy sat up groggily.

She felt wrong.

She got up, stood in front of the mirror and stared at her reflection.

She was bald.

Cassidy stood there for a second.

Then screamed so loud, so long, that everyone and everything on the island could hear her.

Chris clutched at his ears.

"Jeez, that girl can scream!" Chris pointed at Esther. "At least she didn't have YOUR hair!"

Esther shrugged.

Cassidy ran out, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I HATE you!" She yelled at Chris.

Chris shrugged.

"I get that alot."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Dyllan."

Suddenly, Chris's phone vibrated in his pocket.

Everyone sighed.

"Busy today, are we?" Esther raised an eyebrow at him.

Chris smirked and pulled it out and answered it.

"Yes? Yes!...Yep!...ok." Chris handed the phone to Dyllan. "It's for you. It's from Satoshi Tajiri."

Dyllan paled.

He took the phone with a shaky hand.

"H-hello?" He said in a surprisingly manly voice. "...U-Uh...U-Uh...U-UHHH..." He snapped the phone shut and sank to his knees, burying his head in his arms.

"What did he say?" Dayne asked him.

Dyllan looked at him.

"Pokemon no longer exists." He whimpered.

Dayne held out a hand and Dyllan took it.

Dayne pulled him up off the ground and patted him on the back.

"Don't worry, this is just a setup between Chris and Satoshi." He said encouragingly.

Chris shook his head.

"I don't speak Japanese." He said.

Dyllan looked like he was going to cry.

"And Dyllan does?" Dayne questioned.

That shut him up.

Esther gazed at Dayne and whispered, "He's so smart."

Cameron rolled his eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Christina." Chris yawned.

Everyone glanced at him.

"Sorry, it's just getting boring..."

Esther gave a short, "Ha!"

Chris frowned at her.

"So, it's getting boring torturing your lowly contestants with their worst fears? Obviously." She sneered.

Chris glared at her.

"As I was SAYING...I'm bored. But you know what interests me THE MOST?" Chris gave a fake, cheery smile that was WAY too wide.

Every stared at him skeptically.

"Scary movies! Like, horror. R rated. Awesome!" Chris laughed at the reaction on Christina's face.

Esther smirked.

"You know, R rated contains more than just-" Chris rushed over and put a hand over her mouth.

"Were going to keep this show T rated, ok kiddies?!" Chris glared at her and she rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, let's go watch...hmmm...The Saw Series?"

Christina screamed.

Esther surged forward.

"Hey! I thought this was a T rated show!" She questioned.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Your all 16, you can handle it. Except for maybe Christina." Chris winked at her.

Christina choked back a sob.

Esther put a hand on her shoulder and peered into her almond-shaped dark brown eyes that shone with fear.

"Hey. You don't have to do this, ya know."

Christina glanced at her.

"But I don't want to be the second one to go home!" She whispered.

Esther smiled.

"Then be the strong girl that I know you can be!"

After that little discussion, they all headed to the amphitheater and sat down while Chris slid a Saw disc into the DVD player.

Esther sat down next to her with a smile.

She took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's not the whole season. It's just the first disc." She whispered softly.

The screen flickered to life, and then the commercials of different horror movies like the Conjuring and the Purge flashed onto the screen.

After that, the giant, creepy words that read SAW went on to the screen and Christina whimpered and clutched my hand.

Then it read in the same creepy text, but smaller, Lions Gate Entertainment and Twisted Pictures.

Then those faded and it was a dark room, with a figure chained to the wall with knives sticking out of his body...

A few hours later...

Christina was screaming her head off, her eyes were red, and Esther's hand hurt like h***

Chris turned off the movie and yelled,

"THE MOVIE'S OVER, CHRISTINA!"

Christina stopped screaming and shivered.

"Christina, um, could you let go of my throbbing purple hand?" Esther asked her.

Christina quickly let go and muttered, "Sorry."

Esther massaged it, wincing.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Gordy. And will Ally and Cassidy and Kennedy and Maddie and Katie please come here?"

All the girls smiled and walked to Chris who talked quietly to them.

Then they all stood in front of Gordy, put their hands on their hips and frowned at him.

"Gordy, you should know..." Ally started.

"That we DON'T like you." Cassidy said flatly.

"At all." Kennedy snorted.

"You're so vain and stubborn." Maddie said.

"Your stupid and ugly." Katie said.

"And mean and rude." Ally commented.

"So really, why WOULD we like you?" Cassidy retorted.

"It's so annoying that you are so vain to think that there is a minimal chance we like you." Kennedy snapped.

"In fact, NO ONE likes you!" Maddie smirked.

"And so we are being very, very truthful. We are not acting, we won't scream PSYCHE! when this is over, because WE. DON'T. LIKE YOU!" Katie sneered.

Gordy stared at them with his mouth open.

"Yeah, right, you totally like me!" Gordy smiled and flexed his muscles.

All 5 girls rolled their eyes.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Cameron." Chris smiled and rubbed his hands together. "This will be fun."

Everyone smiled too, except for Cameron.

Then he narrowed his eyes.

"I said I wasn't afraid of anything." He retorted.

"Just like Courtney said. But you know what happened to her, don't you?" Chris noted.

Cameron looked confused.

"Who's Courtney?"

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Doesn't ANYONE watch my show?" Chris asked, annoyed.

Genna, Christina, Esther, Carter, Emma, and Alexis all raised their hands.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"Hardly anyone! EVERYONE should watch my show! Especially Total Drama Pahkitew Island! It's REALLY awesome! Because I'M really awesome! And, I guess, the contestants are ok..." Chris winked.

No one laughed.

Chris frowned.

"No one gets me. Not even my niece." Chris huffed.

Esther shrugged.

"It's not that I don't get you, it's just not funny."

Chris pouted.

"You have no sense of humor."

Esther put her hands on her hips.

"I have a HUGE sense of humor!" She yelled.

Chris waved her off.

"Never mind. Back to the challenge. Anyway, we all know that Cameron is scared of the fact that if anyone found out why he hated Esther..." Chris shrugged. "Well, who knows. But, anyway, Cameron! Take it away!"

Cameron crossed his arms.

"I'm not afraid of telling you." He said crossly.

Chris raised an eyebrow.

"Then you wouldn't mind if you told us, now would you?" He asked.

Cameron narrowed his eyes.

"I hate her because I think she is very, very annoying."

Chris gave him a look.

"It's the truth." Cameron insisted.

Chris shrugged.

"Well, fine."

Esther looked furious.

"But that's not all! It's something else!"

Chris shrugged again.

Esther barreled toward Cameron but Chris surged forward and held her back.

"CAMERON! RGHHH!" She screamed and thrashed, and Chris muttered,

"This would have been a good time for a commercial break if the producers allowed me to do this live."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After Esther calmed down, Chris let her go and she brushed herself off and glared daggers at Cameron, who stared steely back.

"Anyway, next up is...ah, whatta know! It's our old angry friend, Esther!" Chris winked at her and she glared at him next.

"All of you, to the Screaming Gophers cabin!" Chris commanded.

After they arrived, Chris scanned the boys in the room.

"Hmmm...which of you...hmmm..."

Carter and Jose climbed on each other and thrust their hands in the air.

"Ooh, ooh me! Pick me!" They chanted.

Chris shook his head.

"No, that wouldn't be fun."

His eyes scanned over Dayne, and Esther paled.

Then he shook his head, and he looked at Cameron, smiling.

Esther's mouth hung open as Cameron paled this time.

"You can't be serious!" Esther sputtered, but Chris just shook his head and pointed as Cameron.

They both just stared at him.

"Unless, of course, you want to give up." Chris said smoothly.

Cameron walked over to the small closet and stepped inside, his movements as stiff as a board.

Esther was frozen, staring at Chris.

Cameron gently reached out, took her hand and dragged her inside.

Chris shut the door, and when Esther heard the click! of the lock, she snapped out of her frozen factor.

Esther started breathing loud and fast, and Cameron started, "Esther-! Listen to me, Esther!"

"LET ME OUT!" She screamed and pounded the door.

Cameron wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her back, then turned her head so she was staring into his deep brown eyes with her wild green-gray ones.

"Calm down. Do you want to go home?" He asked her very seriously.

Esther shook her head slowly, a single tear tracing down her cheek.

"Here." Cameron's voice is surprisingly soft, as he squeezes into the corner.

"I'm giving you more room, is that ok?"

Esther slowly nods again, her voice coming out as barely a whisper, "Ok."

"I'm sorry I'm so huge." Cameron says, fakely smiling.

Esther seems to be trying to curl up into a ball.

"Mmhmm." She says, her voice small.

Cameron looks around.

"You know, most girls would enjoy being trapped in close quarters with a boy."

"Not claustrophobic people, Cameron!" Esther shouts.

"Ok, ok. Come here. Feel my heartbeat." Cameron says as Esther scooches over and puts a hand on his chest.

"Feel how steady it is?"

"It's fast."

"Yes, well, it has nothing to do with the closest." Cameron winces, but Esther doesn't notice.

"Every time I breathe, you breathe."

"Ok."

In, out, in, out, in, out.

"Ok, how about we do a little talking. Maybe that will take your mind off it."

Esther nods.

"Ok, Cameron, why is your heart beating so fast?"

Cameron pales.

"Well...um...I'm not afraid of you, but..."

Esther laughs a little.

"You know what this reminds me of? The scene from Divergent, where..." She makes a face. "Oh, ick. Never mind."

Cameron blinks.

"Divergent? Oh, yeah, the movie thing. Yeah, I was going to go see it, but then I thought, nah, it's going to be stupid, so..." Cameron grinned at the bewildered face expression plastered onto Esther.

"STUPID? Cameron! YOUR the STUPID one if you think DiVERGENT is stupid!" Esther fumed.

Cameron laughed.

"I like it when your angry."

"I like it when your stupid, because then I can yell at you." Esther said smugly.

They continued to talk to each other for about 4 minutes, and then Chris unlocked the door and they walked out.

Esther turned to Cameron.

"I hate you, by the way."

Cameron smiled.

"I hate you too."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Ally! Everyone clear out so Gordy can get dressed," Chris gestured to a suit on Gordy's bed, and Gordy grinned.

"And Ally, you can go to your cabin and get dressed in your lovely wedding dress." Chris chuckled and Ally shuddered.

A few minutes later, Chris was also in a suit and had small circular glasses.

He caught Esther's staring at them quizzically, and he tapped them and said,

"Reading glasses." He smiled.

Esther looked confused.

"But you don't need reading gla-" She started, but then Chris covered her mouth with his hand again.

"Shhh, no one needs to know..." He whispered.

She jerked away.

"Would you stop that?!" Esther snaps, and Chris smiles and winks, then moves back to the podium as Esther rolls her eyes.

Gordy stepped up onto the platform proudly, while Ally stepped up nervously.

Gordy tried to take Ally's hand, but she brought it up to fasten a pin on her dress.

Chris cleared his throat and smiled at Gordy and Ally.

"Ladies and gentleman, we have gathered here today to celebrate Gordy and Ally's strong love. And do that, we may. So, Gordy, by the power invested in me," Chris flashed a dazzling smile while Esther rolls her eyes again, "do you, Gordy Gloudemans, take Ally Vandenberg to be your total-drama-full wedded wife till' life be over, and bear with her through sickness and death?" Chris asked.

Gordy was like a really fast bobble head.

"Of course! Yes! Absolutely!" He chirped.

Then Chris turned to Ally and repeated the same thing.

Everyone leaned in nervously.

Would Ally say yes, win the challenge but then be married to Gordy?

Or would Ally say no and be sent home?

"I-I do." She stuttered.

Chris grinned and took off his glasses.

"Good, because you're not really getting married! Ally, you'll stay here to see another day!"

Everyone stared at him blankly.

"You don't REALLY think the producers would let me have you legally married? Yeah, RIGHT!" He chuckled to himself.

Ally grinned so wide you could see the back row of her teeth.

"WAHOOO!" She screamed, jumped up in the air, and pumped her fist.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Jacob!" In fact, you get to be driven by Chef, with Owen and, guess who's back, Izzy!" Chris chirped.

Owen came running out of nowhere and hugged Jacob so hard he thought his ribs were going to break.

"OH YEAH! BACK AT CAMP! NEW CONTESTANTS! JACOB'S AWESOME, I BET HE'S GONNA WIN! LIKE I DID!" Owen shouted.

Then he let Jacob go and Jacob gasped and clutched his chest.

"SO! What's the challenge? Where do I start? Which team am I on?" Owen asked Chris excitedly.

Chris shook his head.

"Owen, you're not on this season!" Chris said, annoyed.

Owen's face fell.

"Oh...hey, where's Izzy?" He asked.

Chris glanced around.

"Oh yeah. ESCOPE!" He called.

Izzy bounded out of the woods.

"Hi! I'm Escope!" She said to all the campers.

"Ok. Owen...Escope...you both are going to fly in a plane with Jacob!"

A few minutes later...

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Jacob, Owen, and Izzy all screamed while doing barrels rolls and figure 8's in the sky.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Megan! Everyone except for Megan, clear out!"

Everyone shuffled out of the cabin, and Chris turned off the lights and shut the door.

Megan started screaming and then flung open the door and ran out.

Chris shook his head.

"Pitiful."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Carter!" Chris grinned.

Suddenly, a robot came running in, it's red eyes glaring at Carter.

"You will race into the woods, against this robot. Once you are at the end of the woods, you will come back here. Does anyone have a marker?" Chris asked, looking around.

"I do!" Haley shouted, and pulled a hot pink marker out of her jean pocket.

Chris took it and drew a line on the ground.

"Alright, first to pass this line wins! Ready...Set...CHRIS MCLEAN IS AWESOME! Ok, ok...Ready, set, go!" Chris shouted as they both ran off.

About a half an hour later...

The Robot and Carter were neck in neck, nearing the finish line...

they were there...

same...

but...

"THE ROBOT WINS, BY A...UM...I DON'T KNOW!" Chris shouted, and Carter screamed, "NOOOO!"

Jose walked up to him.

"Wait, Carter! You've never been beaten by a HUMAN!" Jose exclaimed.

Carter stopped screaming and grinned.

"HA! IN YO' FACE!" Carter yelled at Chris, then chest-bumped Jose.

Chris smirked.

"Oh, really?" Then he turned to the robot. "You can come out, Al!"

Esther's eyes widened.

"Al?!"

The robot trembled, and then burst open as a human figure spun out and landed on the ground.

He looked up, his green eyes seething with anger.

"MY! NAME! ISN'T! AAALLL!" He shouted. "JOSE! HE IS HERE?!"

Jose looked at him meekly.

Alejandro narrowed his eyes at him.

"You are certainly not old enough to be my brother, Jose."

Chris grinned at Carter.

"So, really, Carter, you WERE beaten by a human!"

Carter put his hands in his face and sank to his knees.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Angelina!" Chris took out his walkie-talkie.

"Hey, Chef, could you bring over that special package for Angelina?" He winked at her and she shuddered.

A few minutes later, Chef came lumbering over with a huge package in his huge arms.

He accidentally tripped, and the package came tumbling to the ground, spewing out it's entails: A frankenstein head and body; not attached. Assembly required. Not for ages under death. Keep away from alive people.

Angelina screamed and shook, then fainted, but was luckily caught by Alexis, who was standing right behind her.

"Take her to her cabin, will you, Alexis? Oh, yeah, Dayne can help you or something." He said as he noticed her struggling.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Katie and Jonah!"

They both stepped forward.

"We know sports exist." Katie declared.

"Yeah, there is no way you can make us to think they aren't!" Jonah said crossly.

Chris narrowed his eyes at them.

"Fine." He turned toward the rest of them and put on a fake smile.

"COMMERCIAL BREAK!"

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"FRANKENSTEIN! IN A BOX!" Zombie-fied voices shouted.

A zombie staggered onto the screen.

"If you wanna buy this ribicowusly stubid product, then go ahead! I dare you. Uh." The zombie slurred it's words lazily.

A fast male voice started speaking.

"If you want Frankenstein in a Box, then call 666-IAMDEAD. That's 666-IAMDEAD. Call right now. Must be dead to call."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Emma! Like with Mason's, EVERYONE ON THE BUS!" Chris shouted and the campers walked toward the bus.

"Am I getting left behind while you flood the island with dolls?" Emma asked nervously.

Chris laughed.

"No, no. Your definitely coming with us." Chris said mysteriously, which made Emma more nervous as she sat down next to Haley and Ashley.

An hour later, they arrived at a small red-brick house with striped curtains and a sign on the front of the house that said, Tots & Treasures.

"Tots and Treasures? Esther, isn't this your..." Alexis trailed off as she looked at the shocked friend sitting next to her.

"This is my grandma's house! Chris, this is your MOTHER'S house!" Esther told him.

He rolled his eyes.

"Yes, I understand that." He replied snarkily.

They all piled into the house and a short man with thinning white-gray hair and pale blue eyes.

"WHAT is the meaning of this, Christopher?!" He shouted.

Chris paled.

Esther snickered.

"Christopher." She repeated.

He whirled around.

"Whadda THINK Chris was short for?!" He said fiercely.

Suddenly a short and plump elderly woman with shoulder length gray hair and blue eyes came running into the garage.

"CHRISTY!" She yelled, overjoyed as she crushed him with a hug.

"Ma-Jeez, Ma, knock it off..." Chris murmured, struggling.

"Certainly didn't think it was related to, 'Christy.'." Esther muttered.

"Come in, come in! Have swedish-banana-waffle-pancakes!" She cried, ushering them all in.

"Swedish-banana WHAT?" Cameron said, inducresouly.

"It's her specialty." Esther informed him.

They all sat down at the table or on the floor, while Grandma served them pancake-waffle...whatever.

"Mmm, this is good!" Alexis said, licking her lips.

Esther nodded proudly.

Chris looked uncomfortable.

"Uh, this is great, Ma, but-" Chris started, but Grandma just clasped her hands together and spoke to the children loudly.

"Alright, who wants to play on my Nintendo 64?"

Esther grinned, and Dayne jumped up in the air; even Dyllan looked up.

Everyone else just stared at her blankly.

Chris stood up.

"Alright, that's enough! There will be no playing of the Nintendo 64! All of you, downstairs!"

Esther's eyes widened.

"Chris, no!" She said.

Chris turned toward her.

"This isn't exactly your decision, now is it?" He hissed.

Grandma brightened.

"Oh, you want to see my doll room?" She asked.

Emma paled.

"D-doll room?" She stuttered.

"Why, yes! My doll room! Where I make all my dolls." Grandma said cheerfully.

Emma backed away from her and bumped into Chris, who put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it a little TOO hard.

"Alright, everyone, stay here! Esther, Dayne, Dyllan, I GUESS you can go on the Nintendo 64, if you want..."

Dayne and Dyllan high-fived, but Esther looked at her pale friend worriedly.

Chris and Emma walked out of the house and peered down the dark stairs.

"Now, all you have to do is stay down there for 5 minutes. I'm sure it will be...easy." Chris grinned evilly and pushed her forward a bit.

As he walked away, Emma whimpered and walked down-stairs.

She was going to turn on the light, but the light-switch wouldn't work.

She had been looking down the whole time; she looked up and froze.

Dolls.

Dolls everywhere.

One on that shelf.

Three on the walls.

Five in the crib.

And one smiling huge, rocking in a small rocking chair.

Emma shook all over, then clutched her hair and screamed bloody murder.

In fact, she stood there screaming for 5 whole minutes, frozen in fear.

Chris came down, took her arm and dragged her up the stairs, her still screaming her head off.

Chris dragged her to the living room, where everyone was watching Dayne and Dyllan fight in a pokemon game.

Chris helped Emma up and then set her in front of Esther.

"DO SOMETHING!" He yelled over her screaming.

Esther nodded took Emma by the shoulders, stared straight in her eyes and said sternly,

"Emma, CamWhale."

Emma stopped screaming and started to laugh.

Cameron looked at them quizzically.

"CAMWhale?!" He asked, bewildered.

"Yes. Once in art, I drew a picture of a whale with your head on it. I showed Emma, and we laughed our heads off."

Cameron looked too surprised to be angry.

Chris glanced at his watch, and then outside at the setting sun.

"Ok, so, Mason and Angelina are still at camp, snoring in their bunks, so we will leave them there...but the rest of you, it's getting late, so...just, sit down and watch a movie or something while I get out the sleeping bags and mattresses."

They were set up after the movie, which was Hook, in the guest room, the study, and the living room.

Everyone curled up in there sleeping bags while Chris went into the guest room and slept in the bed.

They chattered for a good half-hour, but around ten they finally all fell asleep.

**Well Well Well! It's a long chapter, I know, and so this is part one and I'm working on part two. See you then!**


	6. Chapter 6: FEAR ME Part Two

**Hey Hey Hey! What's up? Liking it so far? Here's the 6th chapter, and don't forget to send in more challenge ideas! Thank you, and enjoy!**

Chapter 6: FEAR ME Part Two

When everyone woke up, it was too Chris yelling.

"HEY! WAKE UP! WE HAVE MORE FEARS TO COVER, ALRIGHT?! C'MON, C'MON! WAKE UP WAKE UP! LET'S GO, LET'S GOOO!" Chris shouted.

Everyone groaned and got out of there sleeping bag.

A few shot him dirty looks, but he just furrowed his brow and said, "WHAT? Aren't you USED to waking up this early? Jeez..."

Once everyone was dressed, they said goodbye and boarded the bus.

Roughly an hour later, they were at Camp Wawanakwa.

"Ok, so, let's see here...who hasn't went..." His eyes scanned the crowd, and then he grinned. "Alexis! You haven't yet!"

Alexis paled.

Chris frowned suddenly.

"Hey, Esther, have you seen my interns?"

Esther raised an eyebrow, looked around, and shook her head.

Chris took out his radio.

"INTERNS! Where are you?"

A few seconds later, an assortment of boys and girls came from the far-over cabins and stopped in front of Alexis.

And they were dressed as mummies.

Alexis stared at them and screamed, but then surged forward and ripped of some fabric, showing the face of a pretty, tan girl with long blonde hair and green eyes.

Alexis gasped.

"Your Dakota from TDRI! Didn't you turn into a mutant?"

Dakota rolled her eyes.

"Didn't YOU hear the news? I got a treatment, and I am now normal ME!"

Alexis cocked her head.

"Was Sam ok with that?"

Dakota blushed.

"Of course he was!"

Alexis stared at her, then looked around at all the other intern-mummies.

"So...you're an intern now?"

Dakota looked sullen.

"Technically, I didn't fulfill my internshipment, so...here I am."

Chris grinned and nodded.

"Because I'm a cruel, cruel man!"

"Yes, you certainly are." Dakota told him sourly.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Jose!" Chris said cheerfully.

Esther and Kennedy both paled.

"Um, Chris-" Kennedy started.

"Don't worry, the lawyers would kill ME." Chris waved her off. He reached for his radio. "Chef, fire that tranquil dart."

Jose's eyes widened.

"No no, wait!-"

WHING!

Thump!

A half an hour later...

Jose groaned and rubbed his eyes.

He blinked hard and looked around; he was in his cabin.

He saw two bodies on the ground; one small, one big.

They both lay deathly still.

His eyes widened as he realized that they were Esther and Kennedy.

And there was blood spilt over their chests.

Jose crawled out of bed and put a shaky hands on both their cold foreheads.

"Oh, jeez..." Jose whimpered.

He started to cry; huge sobs.

"WHY? WHY?" He repeated over and over.

"I must, say goodbye..." He leaned down and was about to kiss Esther, but then she grimaced and opened and eye.

"GAHHH!" Jose jumped back, which startled Kennedy and she jumped up.

Esther barreled toward Jose and punched every part of him she could find.

"DON'T-" Punch. "EVEN-" Punch. "THINK-" Punch. "ABOUT-" Punch. "IT!" Punch.

Jose screeched and tried to block her blows.

Kennedy's eyes widened and she picked Esther up off of Jose and set her down.

"Esther! What happened?" She asked, bewildered.

"He tried to kiss me, that's what!" Esther snarled, glaring at Jose.

Kennedy stared at Jose and put her hands on her hips.

"Jose!" She scolded, and Jose shrugged and got up.

"What? I thought she was dead!" He turned to Esther. "Is that real blood?"

Esther sighed and rubbed her nose.

"Yes."

Jose raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Kennedy!" Chris grinned.

Kennedy looked really nervous.

Ally patted her back.

"He couldn't have been that bad, could he?"

"Oh, yes he could have." A truly evil voice whispered from the side next to Kennedy.

Kennedy jumped and turned to look at a tall boy with tan skin and dark brown hair that covered his right eye completely.

He had brown eyes and was skinny.

He was wearing an aquamarine T-shirt, and jeans with light brown sneakers.

"Glad you could join me at this...interesting...island, Kennedy." He chuckled darkly, then turned to Chris. "So, you rebuilt it?"

Chris looked uncomfortable, and shifted nervously. "Yes." He muttered.

Esther's eyes were huge as she looked at the evil boy.

"Y-your Mal! Mike defeated you!" She whispered.

Mal glared at her, his eyes as hard as stone.

"Mike is weak. I overcame him again." Mal said steadily.

Esther shook her head.

"Oh great!" She said, exasperated. "Does Zoey know this?"

Mal threw his head back and laughed.

"Of course not! I left her, just this morning." Mal grinned. "And this ISN'T worldwide."

Chris paled. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Mal smiled at him, but he made it look cruel.

"I forced Courtney to make her lawyers admit ME into this. Even though it isn't worldwide, I can still win over puny little 16 year-olds!"

Chris's mouth dropped open.

"I-I didn't get that call..." Chris stammered.

Mal tapped his chin.

"As I recall, you ignored it..." Mal grinned evilly.

"How did you know?" Chris spat.

"I've been spying on you ever since Esther called." Mal said.

Chris looked disgusted.

Esther stared at Mal.

"So...you know how to dance?"

Mal rolled his eyes.

"Of course not. Svetlana does, though. I have also been spying on Kennedy, because I knew she was going to be here." He patted her shoulder. "Thank you, dear." He cackled.

Kennedy shuddered.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Next up...Dayne." Chris said, his voice a little defeated from the lawyer thing.

Dayne's eyes widened.

"No! Please, I REALLY can't! It's..." Dayne faltered, looking at the skeptical look on Chris's face.

"Yeah, as you can see, I'm REALLY not in the mood." Chris narrowed his eyes. "So, do it, or don't, and if you DON'T...well, you could always get, kicked of the show..."

"NO!" Esther shouted, running up to Dayne. "Dayne! You can do this!"

Dayne shook his head.

"N-no, you don't understand...I-I just CAN'T..." He pleaded. "Try to understand."

"I'm NOT letting you go home!" Esther said fiercely, crossing her arms.

Dayne stared at her.

"I-I guess..."

Chris took out his radio.

"Chef, please escort Dayne to the hospital."

Chef lumbered into the amphitheater with a wheelchair.

Dayne looked confused. "Um-"

Chef pushed the wheelchair into Dayne, and he fell in and Chef strapped him in.

He pushed it away, and everyone watched as they disappeared into the distance.

In the hospital...

They stopped in front of a fakely hospital-dressed building, and then went in.

It was crass, and the interns were dressed as nurses.

"I have Dayne Smith. He is, uh, injured! One night of hospital stay, please." Chef said.

The nurse that they talked to was Dakota, and she took Dayne's wheelchair and wheeled it away.

"How are you doing, Dayne?" She asked him kindly.

Dayne paled. "Fine, thank you, ma'am."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Lastly, but not leastly, Jaime!" Chris looked up, and scanned the crowd for Jaime, but couldn't find him.

Esther groaned. "Not more blood!" She said, rubbing her nose.

Jose looked at her quizzically.

Chris turned around, and looked to the left and right, then squinted in the distance and frowned.

"HEY! Where's Jaime?"

Carter grinned sheepishly.

"Well, ya see...Jose told me earlier that he was gonna kiss Esther while she was 'dead', and Jaime wanted to watch, but he fainted at the sight of blood. So, I had to carry him to his bed, yeah." He finished.

Esther rolled her eyes, while Chris shrugged.

"Well, I guess that means we are done with the challenge today! Let's see, who didn't face their fears...Megan and Samantha! So, the winning team is, the Killer Bass! Screaming Gophers, see you at elimination! And, Mal...you will join the Screaming Gophers team, because you will replace Bailey, who was voted off previously!" Chris finished, and everyone on the Screaming Gophers team stared at Mal fearfully, while Mal just grinned evilly and rubbed his hands together, muttering, "This will be FUN..."

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"GAH! W-where am I?! Cassidy? Uh, woah..." Mason stared at the concerned looking girl in front of him.

"Ah, you're awake. Yeah, my hair...it was cut off by Chef, you know, part of the fear challenge." She sighed, and touched her bald scalp. "It sucks."

Mason nodded and smiled.

"I still think your really pretty." He said.

Cassidy blushed.

"Thanks, Mason." She whispered.

"So...did we win the challenge?"

Cassidy nodded.

Mason let out a breath.

"Ah, that's good."

He craned his neck and saw Angelina and Jaime, unconscious on their beds.

"Woah, what's wrong with them?" He asked.

"Angelina fainted because of a Frankenstein prop, and Jaime fainted at the sight of bloody Esther. It's...a long story." Cassidy brought the covers to Mason's chin. "But don't worry, I will take care of them. You just, rest." She smiled warmly as Mason smiled back sleepily and closed his eyes.

She went over to Angelina and was surprised to find her awake and smiling.

"Angelina?" She asked. "What-"

"He totally likes you." Angelina gushed.

Cassidy reddened.

"Shut up." She muttered.

"And you totally like him!" Angelina exclaimed.

"I said shut up!" Cassidy shouted.

Angelina smiled and muttered so Cassidy wouldn't hear.

"Ah, young love."

Jaime shot out of bed.

"ESTHER'S DEAD!"

Cassidy hurried over to his bedside.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Welcome, losers, to Elimination. This is your first time here, and you DON'T wanna be here, trust me." Chris's grim expression was eerie in the firelight. "So, the following people are safe...Jonah, Haley, Dayne, who is staying overnight in the hospital as part of his fear, Dylan, Emma, Maddie, Katie, Dyllan, Carter, Gordy, and...Mal." Chris narrowed his eyes at the creepy villain.

Samantha looked nervously at Megan, who wasn't paying attention one bit.

"And the last marshmallow goes to...Samantha."

Samantha let out a breath of relief and caught her marshmallow.

"Sorry, Megan." She said, her words garbled by the food in her mouth.

Megan looked at her.

"Huh?"

Chris walked over to her and took her arm, gently lifting her up.

"This way, Megan." He said, leading her to the boat.

"I don't wanna go home." She said, starting to cry.

The boat drove away.

"Well, campers, time to go back to your cabin! Mal, your luggage..."

"I brought it, and it's in the cabin." Mal said.

Chris nodded.

"Get sleep, kids! We have a big, big day tomorrow!" Chris grinned as they all walked away.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Esther saw the glowing lights of the crudely built hospital that Dayne was staying in.

She sneaked out of her cabin and ran through the dark woods until she reached the building.

Once she got inside, she saw all the sleeping interns crashed onto couches and floors.

She rode the elevator up to the top floor, and checked all the rooms: They were all empty except for one.

"Dayne!" She exclaimed running to his bedside.

"Oh. Hi, Esther." He said weakly.

"Are you alright?" She asked, breathless.

"Oh, uh, yeah." Dayne mumbled.

Esther looked around, then sat down.

"I just thought...I would come visit you." She said.

Dayne nodded.

"So...hospitals." Esther said.

"Yeah." Dayne muttered, pale.

"Yeah..." Esther felt her eyelids droop, and Dayne noticed.

"Aw, Esther, you should get some sleep."

Esther shook her head.

"No! If I'm going to get some sleep, it's gonna be here with you!" She said fiercely.

So they both eventually fell asleep, Dayne in his bed, Esther in her chair.

**Well well well! What did you think? Mal has come back! And is there a possible Massidy? See you soon with chapter 7, thanks to your challenge ideas. Send em' in!**


	7. Chapter 7: Capture the Flag

**Hey hey hey! What's up? Here's your next chapter, yet it's kind of lame, and kind of short, so YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! But, enjoy!**

Chapter 7: Capture the Flag

"BRIIING! BRIIING! BRIIING!" Chris had set all the campers alarms to midnight.

Everyone woke with a groan, and piled outside, still in their PJ's.

"What the?! Chris, do you know what time it is?!" Emma yelled angrily and then yawned.

Chris grinned.

"Yes, yes I do. But I prefer Capture the Flag in the pitch-black."

Ashley shrieked.

"Capture the Flag! Like in Percy Jackson! Where are the swords? The shields? The armour?" Ashley exclaimed.

Chris stared at her.

"Ashley! This isn't Percy Jackson, and we're NOT doing Percy Jackson style Capture the Flag!" Chris shouted.

Ashley sighed, and Esther patted her on the back.

Chris rolled his eyes.

"As I was SAYING, Capture the Flag! Your two teams! In the woods, I already laid down a line of duct-tape...so, does everyone know the rules?"

Everyone nodded.

"Then WHAT are you waiting for? Get with your teams and plan a strategy!"

Both teams formed a group.

The Screaming Gophers...

"Alright, boys and girls, I declare me to be the Captain!" Esther told them.

"Uh, why?!" Gordy asked, annoyed. "I think I should be the captain!"

Everyone glared at him.

"Yeah, no. To be Captain, you need a BRAIN." Esther said sarcastically, and everyone laughed.

"Ok, so," Esther picked up a stick and drew in the sand.

"That's the woods..."

"And that FABULOUS Link drawing is our side!" Esther said.

"Uh...who?" Haley asked Esther.

Esther sighed.

"Never mind."

"Say, I'm going to erase the Link, and draw a smaller pic in the left-hand corner, so we can battle plan!"

"So! This is it!" Esther said triumphantly.

"I'm pretty sure there all we need to try and get the flag." Esther grinned, Jonah and Emma grinned back, but Carter only shook his head sadly.

"No, Esther, Alejandro has proved me wrong. I cannot run anymore!" He said sadly.

Esther stared at him, her mouth wide open in shock.

Then Carter grinned.

"Nah, I'm just kidding! That piece of crap may have beaten me, but I'm still better at running than anyone I know, MY age!"

Esther sighed in relief.

"Anyway, the people guarding at the edge, will be Mal, Haley, Dylan, Gordy, and Maddie. The people guarding the middle of our side of the woods will be, Samantha, Dyllan, and Dayne. And then guarding the flag will be Katie, because SHE'S AWESOME!" Esther gave Katie a high-five.

"Hey wait! What are YOU going to do?" Emma asked Esther.

"Oh, don't worry, I know what to do..." Esther smiled evilly.

Everyone nodded and wandered off into their positions in the woods.

Little did they know that Cameron had been spying on them...

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Ready or not, campers, the games have begun!" Chris's voice blared over the various loudspeakers attached to the tops of trees.

Esther glanced up at the one above her.

"Would you STOP making Hunger Games references?!" She shouted.

"You started it!" He shouted back, still through the microphone.

Esther rolled her eyes.

The other team's people quickly shuffled forward.

Esther slipped into the darkness of the woods.

You won't be hearing from her in a while.

Suddenly the front lines men heard Mal gasp for breath as if he was drowning, and suddenly his hair was all sticking up, and that evil look in his eyes was gone.

"What? Where am I? Zoey?" He stuttered, his voice like a normal teenager.

Ashley, on the other team, stared at him nervously.

"Is he being possesed by an Eidolon?" Ashley asked nervously.

Everyone glanced at her strangely.

Mal? gasped again and then he hunched over and on of his eyes closed shut.

"Dang nabbit! Where am I NOW?! Mal, you fool! Setting me in a game where a bunch'a punks run around and be loud and annoying! Why, Mal, he's the whippiest whipper snapper that ever snapped the whipper, and I MEAN IT!" The old man yelled.

Then he straightened, gasped and smiled, showing he was wearing bright red lipstick.

He was also wearing mascara, and his eyes were shining with happiness.

"A challenge! What fun, let Svetlana try!" He/She said in a girly voice. Suddenly Svetlana frowned. "Oh, but Mal says no. His harsh voice scares me..." He/She gasped and then his makeup was gone, and he put on a confident grin.

"Good on ya', mates! This Aussie?" The man looked around. "Nope, don't seem like the Outback."

He looked at the frightened campers on the other team.

"What? You know, the Land Down Under?" He winked at Angelina. "You'd be a Bonza Sheila."

Angelina stared back, blushing slightly, but her face perplexed.

Then he gasped and Mal came back, chuckling darkly.

"Would you look at that...Carter, Jonah and Emma are all after the flag. Seems you weren't paying attention. Did you like my show?" Mal laughed.

They all scrambled off, and Mal turned to Esther, who sneaked next to him.

"Thanks, Mike." She said coolly.

Mal shoved her forward.

"It's, MAL." He growled, and Esther smirked and ran off.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Genna ran and ran and ran, nearing the multi-colored flag that was tangled high up in a tree.

No guard.

Genna laughed.

She started to climb up the tree, but then heard shuffling and felt a hand on her leg.

Surprised, she lost her grip and fell smack on her butt.

She scrambled up and saw that Katie was grinning at her.

"Samantha, please take Genna to jail."

Samantha nodded and took Genna's arm.

Suddenly, the entire Killer Bass team stormed into the woods yelling and cheering and running as fast as they could while the Screaming Gophers tried to catch them.

Katie gulped.

"This is going to be a long game."

But it wasn't.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

After a while, Carter, Jonah and Emma were tagged and in jail.

But no one was going to help them, because everyone had left to fight in the woods, you know, with the big, everyone rushing in on one team and everyone else on the other team trying to catch them.

EXCEPT...for Esther.

She waited until they had all gone, and then walked into the opposite woods and looked around for the flag.

Eventually she found it in a caved-in tree stump filled with leaves to cover.

She took the flag and started running, and when she reached her side and whooped and yelled.

But no one was there.

She threw the flag down on the ground.

"Oh come on!" She harrumphed.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Welcome to elimination, Killer Bass. You've all voted, and here's who is safe..." Chris calmly stated. "Genna, Jaime, Mason, Kennedy, Cassidy, Jose, Christina, Alexis, Cameron, Angelina, and Ally." He stared at Ashley and Jacob. "Jacob...you were the one to suggest the all-out storm into the enemy's territory." Chris turned to Ashley. "And YOU were the one who said you were going to get the flag, but failed."

"I'm really sorry, guys!" Ashley said miserably, looking around at everyone.

"And the last marshmallow goes to..." Chris said.

"...Jacob!" Chris smiled and threw the last marshmallow to Ashley.

"Thanks, everyone!" She caught the marshmallow.

Jacob stood up and yelled, "WHAT?! I'm a strong player, and you VOTED ME OFF?! INSTEAD OF MERMAID OVER HERE?!" Jacob pointed at Ashley, who put her hands on her hips.

"It's DAUGHTER OF POSEIDON!" She yelled back.

Jacob growled in frustration and stormed onto the boat.

"YOU ALL WILL PAY FOR THIS! YOU IDIOTS! GOOD RIDDANCE!" His shouts grew faint as the boat drove away.


End file.
